SonicX: SonicUnderground Concert 3
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: Sonic Underground are back again with another concert in Mobius. A 20 song track list of songs from famous bands of Earth. Plus a Special Surprise Guest Rated T for Teen for some mild language
1. No More Words Jeff Hardy Theme Cover

Okay this is my third Sonic x Sonic Underground concert fan fic on fan ficton. I got the second one done if you guys want to check it out its up on my profile. Well anyways heres the first soncalled No More Words by Jeff Hardy

Disclaimmer: I dn't own any songs or Sonic X or Sonic Underground Sonic belongs to Sega Spark belngs to me

* * *

Chapter 1: No More Words-Jeff Hardy Theme

It was a beautiful evening in Knot Hole Village in planet Mobius. Thousands of people came to the freedom festival to watch sonic Underground perform a once in a year concert. But tonight was no different than any other night. Tonights concert was going to be big. Bigger than the band will have a special guest. Needless to say everyone was excited, especially Sonic Underground.

About 20 minutes later the show began. The fans cheered as sonic and his band mates came out on stage with there respected instruments.(Sonic-Less Paul Gibson, Spark-Straticaster, Sonia-Piano, Tails-bass Chris Thorndike- Bass, Manic-Drums. Just to let you know what character plays what instrument.)

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to the song No More Words(Jeff Hardy Theme) with Sonic. Sonia added an emotional but sad tune on her keyboard. Soon Manic joined in giving fast beats on his drum set while Chris and Tails played bass.

Spark sang the first verse:

I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket

I speak volumes never utter a word

When you strike a match a fire will happen

But the line between the smoke and flames get blurred.

Sonic sang next while Tails did the vocals:

Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall)

Just a victim of your own conceit

The architect of your own defeat

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before.

But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played a fast riff on their guitars while Chris and Tails played bass. Sonia and Manic sang the next verse. They didn't miss a single note.

It's a paradox, a mystery a riddle

A door in your face and only I have the key

Do you understand you'll be caught in the middle

Caught in the web spun by me

Chris sang the chorus while Spark sang the vocals:

Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall

Just a victim of your own conceit

The architect of your own defeat

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before

But words are cheap but lies are meant to kill

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before

And all your words are to big to take

All the band members start playing double notes on there instruments. Sonic and Chris sang the next verse:

Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting

Never hesitate when you know you're gonna act.

Never waste your words on a fool who won't listen

Never sell your soul because you'll never by it…..back!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic went into a solo. Sonia played a fast solo on her piano while Manic went double on the bass drum. Chris and Tails played a fast riff on bass while banging their heads. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered and everyone sang the final chorus to the song:

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before

And all your words are to big to take

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before

But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill

Time has come and gone for words

A thousand threats I've heard before

And all your words are too big to take!

As the song was coming to an end all the band members ended the song with a solo of their own. After the solo was over the fans cheered.

"Thank you very much Mobius, tonight is going to be one heck of a night. I promiss we will give you the best show ever!

The audience cheered at Sonic's statement. The band gotten ready to for the next song.

Here's the first chapter up next is Time of Your Life by Green day. Thankis and please comment


	2. Time Of Your Life Green Day

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or sonic X Sonic Belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me

* * *

Chapter 2: Time of Your Life Greenday

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to the song time of your life by Green Day. Sonia joined in playing an emotional tune on her piano. Spark was the one who sang the lyrics to the classic song:

[Spark]

Another turning point

A Fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist

Directs you where to go

So make the best of this dance

And don't ask why

It's not a question

But a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

Take it Sonia

[Sonia]

So take the photographs

And still frames in your mind

Hang them on a shelf

In good health and good time

Tattoos and memories

And dead skin on trial

For what its worth

It was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo while Sonia played her solo seemed to be slow but when it was time for the solo to end Spark was the one who sang the final verse:

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

As the final part of the song came up the fans joined in singing with Spark while Sonia played her piano:

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life.

As the solo came to an end the audience cheered. Several fireworks went up in the air and exploded into the night sky. Everybody was definatly having the time of there lives.


	3. Welcome To Th Jungle Guns and Roses

Chapter 3 Welcome To The Jungle- Guns and Roses

Sonia decided to take a break during the next song.

[Spark]

(Quietly) Oh my God!　

The fans cheered as Sonic came in playing several long notes. Chris and Tails came in playing real fast on the bass. Manic gave off two crashes on the symbols while going double on the bass drum. Soon the music gotten louder as Spark came in playing a fast riff that made the fans go nuts. A riff that every fan knew was to the song called Welcome To The Jungle by Guns & Roses.

The fans cheered as Sonic sang the first verse

Welcome to the jungle

We got fun and games

We got every thing you want

Honey we know the names

We are the people that can find

What ever you may need

If you got the money honey

We got your disease!

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed

Spark sang next:

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want you're gonna bleed

But it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl

Very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you wont get there for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my, serpentine

I, I, wanna hear you scream!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic had their backs to each other. Both of them played a fast riff and the crowd goes wild.

Tails sang the next verse:

Welcome to the jungle

It gets worse here everyday

Ya learn to live like an animal

In the jungle where we play

if you got a hunger for what you see

You'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want

But you better not take it from me

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees

I wanna watch you plead

Sonic plays a calm riff while Manic sang the next verse while Chris and Tails played bass.

And when you're high you never

Ever want to come down so down so down YEAH!!!!!!!

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo that ,ade the fans go nuts. The solo seemed to be long but when it was time for the next riff Manic went double on the bass drum while Chris and Tails played bass. Chris was the one who spoke the next verse:

YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?

YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY!

YOU GONNA DIE!

[Spark]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees,

[Sonic]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my my my my serpentine

[Tails]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your Shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees knees

[Manic]

Down in the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down

HUH!!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts. Every single fan showed there respect for Sonic Underground.


	4. Saving MeNickleback

Disclaimmer: I don't own any Songs, Sonic X or Sonic Underground. Sonic Belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4 Saving Me- Nickleback

Sonic walks up to his mike and smiles.

"How many of you guys are fans of Nickleback?" asked Sonic. The fans roared back with cheers. " Well anyways this song is dedicated to Chad Kroger the lead singer of Nickleback and it's called saving me," said Sonic

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff on his guitar. Sonia joined in playing a soft tune on her piano. Manic joined in crashing on the symbols while Chris and Tails played bass.

The fans cheered loudly as both Sonic and spark sang the first verse to the song Saving me by Nickleback:

Prison gates wont open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawling

Oh I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin

All I scream for you

Hurry I'm falling I'm falling

The music stops for awhile then it starts back up again and everyone sang the chorus:

Show me what its like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if its worth saving me!

This time Manic and Sonia sang:

Heavens gates wont open up for me

With these broken wings I'm falling

And all I need is you

These city walls aint got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storyj

And all I scream for you

Come please I'm calling

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm falling; I'm falling

Chris and Tails sang next:

Show me what its like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if its worth saving me

(Tails)

Hurry I'm falling!

Again the music stops then comes back on, Sonic and Spark sang the next verse:

All I need is you

Come please I'm calling

And all I scream for you

Hurry I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling

Sonia and Manic sang next:

Show me what its like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Chris and Tails sang the final verse:

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if its worth saving me!

As the song came to an end Sonia ended the song with a sad solo on her piano. After the solo was over the fans went nuts.

"Thank you beautiful people!" yelled Sonic.

Up next Master Exploder! Tenacious D


	5. Master Exploder Tenacious D

_Okay here is one of my favorite songs from Tenacious D Called Master Exploder. If none of you music fans out ther have heard this song then look up the music video on youtube. it is freaking hilarious. Note to the readers: Ihad a lot of fun writting this chapter. By the way i used the clean versin of this song so if you see anywords tht replaces the cusswords my parents are stricked on what write. So here is the next chapter in my story caled Master Exploder by Tenacious D!_

_Disclaimmer: I dont own any songs or Sonic Underground or Sonic X. Sonic belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 5 Master Exploder-Tenacious D

The band wasted know time into getting into the next song.

The fans cheered as Spark started strumming on his guitar real fast. This went on four two measures. Then Sonic came in playing a fast solo on his guitar. The solo went straight to the song Master exploder.

Sonic Sang the first verse:

Aaaaa, Aaaaaa, Aaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aaaaa, Aaaaaaa, Aaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaa

Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA YEAH

I DO Not need(Tails: He does not need)

A microphone(Spark: A microphone)

My voice is freakin' (Sonia: Freaking!)

POWERFUL!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAH!

The fans cheered as Spark plays a fast solo on his guitar. Sonic Spotted a swat bot in the crowd and pointed his finger at him while Manic goes double on the bass drum.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the robots head explodes and the fans go nuts. Sonic continued singing:

Sorry

I did not mean(Chris: He did not mean)

To blow your mind(Manic: To blow your mind)

But that stuff happens to me

All the time!

Spark Sonic Tails and Chris walked up to each other and all four of them were rocking out. Sonia and Manic noticed this and laughed at them. Everybody was having a good time.

As the solo came to an end the fans cheered. Sonic pulls out a replica of the Pick of Destiny and continues singing.

Now take a look(Spark: Take a look

Tell me what do you see(Spark: What do you see)

We got the pick of Destinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

AAAH! Arghhh!!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts. All The Band members got up and took a bow.

"Thank you Mobius!"


	6. The UnforgivenMetallica

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or Sonic Undergroun. Spark belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Unforgiven-Metallica

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to the song The Unforgiven. Sonic joined in playing a soft riff on his acoustic guitar while Manic crashed on the symbols. Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played bass. The music gotten louder as Sonic sang the first verse:

New blood joins this earth

And quickly he's subdued

Through constant pain disgrace

The young boy learns there rules

With time the child draws in

This whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all his thoughts.

The young man struggles on and on is known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away-eay

Spark and the fans sang the chorus while Chris and Tails played bass:

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Wont see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

The music stops then comes back on. Sonic sang in his toughest voice possible:

They dedicate their lives.

To RUNNING all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man he said no longer cares

The old man then pre-paires

To die regretfully

That old man here is me!

Sonia and the fans sang the chorus:

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

never be

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Spark started to play a low key riff while Manic crashed on the symbols. Sonia played a sad solo on her piano. Soon the music gotten louder as Sonic, Chris, and Tails played a fast solo on their guitars that made the fans go nuts. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered.

Chris and Tails sang he chorus:

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

never be

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Whoa, Whoa

Spark and Sonic played several long notes while Manic plays a few beats on his snare drum. As the next and final verse came up Manic was the one who sang the final chorus with the fans:

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee UNFORIVEN

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts. Spark looked at his friends and laughed. Everyone was having the time of their lives.


	7. Invisible KidMetallica

Okay a friend of mine on fan fiction i asked to do a chapter for me awhile back for my concert story. His name was Yoshies Best Pal and all credit goes to him. He was the one who wrote this chapter not me. This chapter is called Invisible Kid by Metallica and its from Metallicas St. Anger album. By the way the special guest singer doesn't come to later on in the story. I'm not telling you who it is you'll just have to wait and find out later on in the story.

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or Sonic Underground. sonic belongs to Sega. Spark belongs to me

* * *

Chapter 7: Invisible Kid

"Well, are you guys ready to get heavy?!" Sonic yelled to the crowd. They roared in appreciation and affirmation.

"That's good," said Sonic. He played a sustained note on his guitar.

"Any Metallica fans in the house?!" he called to the crowd. They screamed back in affirmation.

"Then let's kick it!! _Invisible Kid_!!!" yelled Sonic. With that, he, Chris, Sonia, Manic, and Spark jumped into the main riff. It was heavy, and it was pretty low-key, which gave it a somewhat sad quality to it. Soon, however, the bands transferred to a new riff. This was the verse riff, and it sounded very similar to the opening riff. It went for two measures, then Sonic began the lyrics:

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Sonic took a break for a couple of bars, then resumed singing as Sonia began laying in a backing keyboard rhythm:

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much, yeah

Again, Sonic took a short break, then he came back singing a bridge with Spark in the background:

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

Another short break, then the chorus. Sonia and Chris traded background vocal parts. Sonic's clean voice made the chorus sound like the band was playing doom metal:

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Sonic then transferred into a different bridge, with Tails in the background after every other line:

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

The song now began to repeat itself, but without the second verse:

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

The band now transferred into a pseudo-solo which was, again, very heavy and low-key with that slight sadness to it. Soon, however, the song slowed down considerably so the next eight lines could be sung. However, they were sung not by Sonic, but by Sonia:

Ooh, what a good boy you are  
Out of the way and you're kept to yourself  
Ooh, can't you see that he's not here  
He doesn't want the attention you give  
Ooh, unplugging from it all  
Invisible Kid floats alone in his room  
Ooh, what a quiet boy you are  
He looks so calm floating 'round and around in himself

On the last syllable, the song resumed its original tempo for a short while, then it went back to, basically, the beginning of the song. Sonic sang the final verse:

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much, yeah

Back to the first bridge:

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

Everyone on stage sang the final chorus:

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

With that, the band started playing the ending, which was cooler than any the audience had ever heard. But soon, it came to an abrupt end with a final burst from everyone on stage.

"Thank you very much, friends!" called Sonic. The crowd roared back. Everyone was having a great time.

"Hey Sonic. When is our Special guest going to show up?" asked spark.

"He's already here," said Sonic smiling.

The fans went nuts as A.C.D.C.'s lead singer brian Johnson waks on stage . Hewalked over to Sonic and shakes his hand.

"Thanks for the invite Sonic, now lets get rocking." said Brian

Comming soon-Thunderstruck by ACDC


	8. ThunderstruckACDC

Okay so the Spaecial Guest was revealed in the last chapter called Invisible Kid. I wanted to Add brian Johnson from acdc to this story because i thought it would be freaking cool to see him in it. i'm going To have a lot of fun writing this so any ways here's the next exciting chapter of my third sonic Underground concert story called Thunderstruck. YOU'VE ALL JUST BEEN THUNDERSTRUCKED!

dISCLAIMMER: i DON'T OWN ANY SONGS OR SONIC CHARACTERS. I DO OWN SPARK

* * *

Chapter 8 Thunderstuck

There was a sudden noise of thunder roaring in the background. The fans cheered as Manic started tapping on the symbols while Sonia played a scary rhythm on her piano. The cheers gotten louder as Spark and Sonic came in playing the opening riff. Both of there hands were flying over the guitar strings. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass. The solo went straight to the song Thunderstruck by ACDC.

Brian sang the lyrics while Sonic and his band mates did the vocals:

I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track(Thunder!)

And I knew there was no turning back(Thunder

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do(Thunder

And I knew

There was no help no help from you(Thunder)

Sound of the drums

Beatin in my heart

The thunder of guns

Tore me apart

You've been thunder stuck!

The band transferred to a new riff. Brain gestured Tails to continue singing:

Went down the highway

Broke the limit we hit the town

Went through to Texas, yeah Texas

And we have some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who have a goot time

Broke all the rules played all the fools

Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

Sonic sang next:

I was shaking at the knees

Could I come in please?

Yeah the ladies were too kind

You've been-thunder stuck, thunder-struck

Yeah, yeah, yeah, thunder struck

(Tails)

Oh, thunder struck, yeah

Tails and Chris were banging there heads up and down. Sonic noticed this and laughed . Brian continued singing the nexst verse:

Now we're shaking at the knees

Could I come in please?

Yeow!

The fans cheered as Spark went flying through the guitar strings during his solo. He was dancing around the stage going crazy. Sonia watched while she was playing her piano. She smiled. Everyone was having a great time.

Brian sang the next verse:

Thunderstuck, thunderstruck

Yeah Yeah Yeah Thunderstuck

Thunderstuck yeah yeah yeah

Said yeah

We're doing fine

Yeah, its alright

We're doing fine

(Tails: So fine)

Thunderstruck, Yeah Yeah Yeah

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck thunderstruck

Whoa baby baby thunderstuck

You've been thunderstruck thunderstruck.

Thunderstruck thunderstruck thunderstruck!

(Sonic)

You've been thunderstruck!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts. Everyone was having a great time.

Coming soon Back In Black-ACDC


	9. Back In BlackACDC

Okay this next song is called Back In Black and its by ACDC. Brain Johnson is the special guest which you all know so anyways on to the next chapter

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or sonic character. I do on Spark

* * *

Chapter 9: Back In Black-ACDC

"We got some Back in Black for you, are you ready?' asked Brian. The fans roared back in affirmation.

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played the opening riff to Back In Black. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard while Chris and tails played bass. Manic joined in throwing beats on the snare drum.

Brian sang the lyrics to the classic song:

Back in Black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I've been looking at the sky

Cause its getting me high

Forget the hearse cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cats eyes

Abusing everyone of them and running wild

Sonic sang the chorus:

Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back in black

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Sonic gestured Sonia to sing next. She sang the next verse perfectly:

Back in the back

Of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet in a power pack

Yes I'm in a bang

With a gang

They've got to catch me if thy want me to hang

Cause I'm back on the track

And I'm beating the flack

Nobody's gonna get me another rap

So look at me now

I'm just making my play

Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

(Tails)

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm Back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

(Well)I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black.

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo. Sonia added a few background notes on her piano. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered,

Brian continued singing:

Well I'm back. Yes I'm back

Well I'mback, Yes I'm back

Well I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Hooo yeah

Ohh yeah

Yeas I am

Oooh yeah, yeah, oh yeah.

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back in Black

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black!

As the song came to an end every band member played a solo of there own and in one final burst from everyone on stage the song was over.

Coming Soon T.N.T.-ACDC


	10. TNT ACDC

I dont own any songs or sonic characters. I do own Spark.

* * *

Chapter 10: T.N.T-ACDC

The fans cheered as Sonic Spark Chris tails Manic and Sonia played the opening riff to T.N.T. Tails and spark got the crowd going

[Spark Tails and fans]

Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

Brian sang the first verse:

See me ride out on the sunset

On your colored T.V. screen.

Ot for all that I can get.

If you know what I mean

The women to the left of me

And women to the right

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

Don't you start no fight

Sonic sang next:

Caus I'm

T.N.T.

I'm dynamite

T.N.T.

And 'll win the fight

T.N.T.

I'm a power-load

T.N.T

Watch me explode!

Sonia played a quick solo on her piano before Brian sang the next verse:

I'm dirty, mean, and mighty unclean

I'm a wanted man

Public enemy number 1

Understand

So lock up your daughter

And lock up your wife

Lock up the front door

And run for your life

The man is back in town

Don't you mess around

(Sonic)

Cos I'm

T.N.T

I'm dynamite

TNT

And I'll win the fight

TNT

I'm a power-load

TNT

Watch me explode

The fans cheered as Spark came in playing a fast solo on his guitar. Chris Tails and Sonic played a rhythm beat during Sparks solo. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered.

Brian snag the next verse with Tails. The fans joined in too:

TNT(oi! Oi! oi!)

TNT(oi! oi! oi!)

TNT(oi! Oi! oi!)

TNT

I'm dynamite(Oi Oi Oi)

TNT

And I'll win the fight(Oi Oi Oi)

TNT

I'm a power-load(Oi Oi Oi)

TNT

Watch me explode!

As the music came to an end all the band members played a fast solo hat made the fans go nuts. After one final burst from everyone on stage the song was over and the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius,"said Brian as he reached out and shook hands with a fan in the audience. The audience roared back in appreciation.

Comming Soon Highway To Hell


	11. Highway To HellACDC

Okay this is one of ACDC most well known songs called Highway To Hell and i hope you all will like this chapter and i know some of you will. please review this story and my other concert storys. I got two other concert storys that need your reviews. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!

Disclaimmer: I don't own any Songs or sonic Underground or Sonic X Sonic belongs to sega. Spark Belongs to me!

* * *

Chapter 11: Highway To Hell-ACDC

The stage went up in flames as the fans cheered. The cheers gotten louder as Spark played the opening riff to the song Highway to Hell with Sonic. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Chris and Tails played bass. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol while hitting the bass drum.

Brian sang the first verse:

Livin easy livin free-season ticket on a one way ride.

Askin nothing leave me be-taking everything in my stride

Don't need reason don't need rhyme-there aint nothing would rather do

Going down for a time my friends are gonna be there too

The chorus came and everyone sang:

I'm on the High way to Hell

On the Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

No stop signs, speed limit-nobodies gonna slow me down

Let the wheel go on spinning-nobodiesgonna mess me around

Hey paid my dues, hey I'm in a rocking band

Hey mamma look at me- I'm on my way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell!

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell!

[Tails]

Don't stop me!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played a fast solo on their guitars. Brian was impressed of all these kids. They truly were talented. Maybe one day they could get record deal. Who knows.

As the solo came to an end everyone joined in singing:

I'm on a highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the highway to

The music stops then comes back on again:

Highway to Hell

(Spark: I'm on the Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

(Tails: Highway to Hell)

Highway To Hell

Highway to Hell

(Sonic: Momma-Highway to Hell!)

Highway to hell!

(Brian)

And I'm going down, all the way.

I'm on the Highway to Hell

Yeah!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius! I'm going to leave the rest of the show to Sonic Underground!" Said Brian

Up Next Open Your Heart-Crush 40


	12. Open Your Heart Crush 40

Chapter 12: Open Your Heart-Crush40

The fans cheered as Chris and Tails played the opening riff to Open Your Heart by Crush 40. The cheers gotten louder as Spar, Sonic and Sonia joined in playing their instruments to. Manic joined in going double on the bass drum while keeping time on the hi-hat symbol. Spark and Chris sang the first verse:

Thunder, rain, and lightning

Danger, water rising

Clamour sirens wailing

It's such a bad sign

{Sonia and Manic}

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating through me

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us?

[Sonic]

All the steps we take all moves we make all the paiat stake

I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do

You and I are the same in the way that we have our own styles that we don't change

Yours is filled with evil and minds not there is no way I can lose

[Tails and Chris]

Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let it go

I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this will last

I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel the burn- now see what I've gotta do

[Spark]

Open your heart its gonna be all right.

The band plays a quick bridge then Sonic and Tails sang next:

Ancient cities blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion hopeless anger

[Spark]

I don't know what I can be but you can drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick, you wont have it your own way.

[Manic and Sonia]

Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let it go

I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this will last

I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what've gotta do.

[Tails]

Open your heart.. And you will see!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic went into a solo. Manic thrower a few crash bass/toms every so often. Sonia came in playing a fast solo on her piano that made the fans go nuts. Chris and Tails played a fast bass solo while hoping allover the stage like Angus Young acting all crazy.

"All right." said Spark

"Yeah," said Sonic

As the solo came to an end Sonic and Spark sang next:

If it wont stop there will be no future for us

Its heart is tied down by all the hate gonna set him free!

[Chris and Tails]

I know it's a one way track-tell me how long this'll last.

Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I gotta do

[spark]

Gotta open your heat dude.

[Sonia and Manic]

Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let it go

I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this'll last

Close my eyes and feel the burn-now see what I've gotta do

[Sonic]

Open your heart its gonna be alright yeah!

Open your heart!

Open your heart!

As the song was coming to an end the band played an ending cooler than the audience have ever heard.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" vocalized Sonic. The song came to an end and Knot Hole village shook with cheers. Brian was impressed.

"Do you want to come back on Brian?" asked sonic.

"Go on, I want to see what the Underground is going to do next." said Brian

Sonic smiled

"You heard him guys. Lets show them what we got," said Sonic

"Hey Sonic!" yelled Tails

"What is it?" asked Sonic

"Can I lead the next song?" asked Tails

"Sure buddy," said Sonic

"Thanks. Okay Mobius. I'm going to lead the next song.

Up next Bulls on Parade-Rage Against The Machine


	13. Bulls on Parade

okay this nxt song is dedicated to another one of my favorite bands known as Rage Against The Machine and its called Bulls on Parade. I hope you guys will like this chapter/cover. This ones for all of those Rage Against Te Machine fans out there\

Disclaimmer: I dont ow any songs or sonic team. Sonic belongs to sega. spark belongs to me!

* * *

Chapter 13: Bulls on Parade-Rage Against The Machine

"I'll take a break on this one boys." said Sonia

"Go ahead sis," said Sonic.

Tails walks up to his mike and smiles.

"This ones for Tom Marrelo and the rest of the guys from Rage Against The Machine," said Tails. "This song is called Bulls On Parade"

With that the fans cheered as Sonic Tails Chris Manic and Spark played the opening riff to bulls on Parade.

"Come on Mobius get up!" yelled Tails. The fans got up and made some noise as the band transferred to a new riff. As the first verse came up Tails sang the first verse like a rapper:

Come wit it now!  
Come wit it now!  
The microphone explodes, shattering the molds  
Ya either drop tha hits like de la O or get tha &%$# off tha commode  
Wit tha sure shot, sure ta make tha bodies drop  
Drop an don't copy yo, don't call this a co-opt  
Terror rains drenchin', quenchin' tha thirst of tha power dons  
That five sided fist-a-gon  
Tha rotten sore on tha face of mother earth gets bigger  
Tha triggers cold now empty ya purse

[Spark]

They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells

[Tails]  
Weapons not food, not homes, not shoes  
Not need, just feed the war cannibal animal  
I walk tha corner to tha rubble that used to be a library  
Linin' to the mind cemetery now  
What we don't know keeps tha contracts alive an movin'  
They don't gotta burn tha books they just remove 'em  
While arms warehouses fill as quick as tha cells  
They Rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells!  
[Sonic]  
They Rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells!  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells!  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells!  
They rally round tha family! With a pocket full of shells!

The band transferred to the solo. The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo that sounded like a DJ scratch pad. Tails and Chris joined in playing a fast bass solo trading parts like they did most of the night. Manic thrower in a few bass/tom crashes and a quick fill.

Soon the band transferred to the verse riff and Spark lead the riff. The rest of the band members joined in playing the same riff as before.

"Come with it now!" sang Tails

"Come with it now!" sang Spark

As the band played Tails sang the final verse while the others continued playing:

Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!  
Bulls on parade!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" said Tails.

Up next-Miss Murder-AFI


	14. Miss MurderAFI

Chapter 14: Miss Murder-AFI

The band wasted no time into getting into the next song.

"1 2 3 4!" yelled Manic

The fans cheered as Chris and tails played the opening riff to Miss Murder by and Spark soon joined in playing a long note while Manic went double on the snare drum

The fans cheered as Sonic sang the first verse:

Hey Miss Murder can I,

Hey Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life

Whoa oh! Oh!

The band transferred to a new riff. Spark sang next:

With just a look they shook

And heavens bowed before him

Simply a look can break your heart

Go Manic!

Manic sang next:

The stars that pierced the sky

He left them all behind

We're left to wonder why

He left us all

Behind!

Hey Miss Murder can I

Hey Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life

Whoa oh! Oh!

The fans cheered as Spark played a fast riff that made the fans go nuts. After the solo Sonic sang next while Tails and Chris played bass:

Dreams of his crash won't pass

Oh how they all adored him

Beauty will last when spiraled down

The whole band joined in playing their instruments. Sonic continued singing:

The stars that mystified

He left them all behind

And now his children cried

He left us all

Behind!

(Tails and Chris)

Hey Miss Murder cani

Hhey Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life

Whoa oh! Oh!

The band now transferred to a new riff. It sounded like they were playing Doom Metal. Sonia sang the next verse while playing her piano:

What's the hook the twist

Within this verbose mystery

I would gladly bet my life upon it.

(Spark: Upon it)

That the ghost you love your ray of light

Will frizzle out

Without hope!

We're the empty set just floating through

Wrapped in skin

Ever searching for what we were promised

Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go,

Who would ever let us put our filthy hands up on it!!

As the final chorus of the song came up everyone joined in singing the next chorus with Sonia:

Hey Miss Murder can I

Hey Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life

Whoa oh! Oh!

Hey Miss Murder can I

Hey Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life

Whoa oh! Oh!

As the song came to an end the fans went absolutely nuts. Sonic walked up to his mike and smiles.

"Thank you," said Sonic. The band members got up and took a bow then they got ready for the next song.

Up next Nothing Else Matters-Metallica


	15. Nothing else MattersMetallica

Chapter 15: Nothing Else Matters

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Nothing else Matters by Metallica. Sonia joined in playing a somewhat sad solo on her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic joined in crashing on the symbols then he played a quick fill.

Tears came down all the band members faces as they continued playing. The intro to the song was long but when it was time for the lyrics to be heard Sonic was the one who sang the first verse to the classic song:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

[Sonia and Manic}

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

[Chris and Tails]

Trust I see it and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters.

[Spark and Sonic]

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know!

Manic added a few drum beats then him and his sister Sonia sang next:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters.

[Chris and Tails]

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

During the solo Spark noticed that Tails was alone. Tears were coming down the young foxes face as he played bass. Sparked walked over to Tails and both of them played together. This put smile on the young foxes face. Both Spark and Tails led the next verse:

I never opened myself this way

Life is ours we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!

[Sonic and Chris]

Trust I seek and I find in you

Everyday for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

[Sonia and Manic]

Never cared for things they say

Never cared for things they play

I'd never cared for what they do

I'd never cared for what they know oh!

And I know!

Yeah!

The fans cheered as spark and Tails played a loud solo on their guitars. Sonic rocked out with Chris during the solo. Sonia scooted her piano over to her brother Manic and both of them rocked with each other. Even though they were all sad the band continued playing the song. Soon the solo ended with Spark playing a long note. Tears was still comming down his eyes as he played the next riff. He walked up to his mike and sang the next verse in a soft soothing voice:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Spark stood their with a sad tails and both of them played a calm and sad solo on their guitars. After the solo was over every single fan blew up with cheers and chants. Sonic walked up to his mike and smiled. Tears were still streaming down his eyes.

"Thank you Mobius! We got some more tunes for you in a bit just give us a while to calm down," said Sonic.

The crowd understood what Sonic meant. Tonight was an incredibly emotional night for the band.

Up Next: Master Of Puppets-Metallica


	16. Master of PuppetsMetallica

Chapter 16: Master of Puppets-Metallica

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Master of Puppets by Metallica. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic crashed on the symbols four times. Chris and Tails joined in going double on the bass guitar. The riff see,ed to be fun to play. This was on of Sparks favorite songs to play so he sang the first verse:

End of passion play crumbling away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear sucking dark is clear

Leading on your deaths construction

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Spark points to the crowd. They gladly sang the chorus:

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster!

(Spark)

Obey your Master

(Fans)

Master

Sonic sang next:

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master!

(Fans)

Master!

(Sonic)

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream!

Master!

(Fans)

Master!

"Heck yeah!" growled Sonic. The band played a new riff totally different from the original riff. Sonia was the one who sang next in you toughest voice:

Needlework the way never you betray

Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly ritual misery

(Fans)

Chop your breakfast on a mirror

(Sonia)

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you!

(Fans)

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

(Sonia)

Obey Your master!

(Fans)

Master!

Manic sang next:

Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master!

(Fans)

Master!

(Manic)

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master!

Master!

Master!

Master!

Master!

The band held a long note then they went into the solo. Sonic played a sad solo with Chris. This lasted for two measures then Spark and Tails came in playing the same solo while Sonia played her piano. Soon the music gotten louder as Manic started going double on the bass drum while whacking on the hi-hat symbol. Then all of the band members started playing double notes on their guitars. Chris walked up to his mike and lead the next verse. Everyone yelled the lead word with Chris during the next verse:

Master! Master! Where's those drums that I've been after

Master! Master! You promised only lies

Laughter! Laughter! All I hear or see is laughter

Laughter! Laughter! Laughing at my cries!

FIX ME MOBIUS!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic went into a guitar solo. There hands were flying over the guitar strings like Kirk Hammlet from Metallica. Brian Johnson stood there in awe just watching them. These kids truly know how to rock.

As the solo came to an end the audience cheered. The band transferred to a new riff that lasted for eight measures. After the riff was over Tails sang the next verse while playing bass.

Hell is worth all that natural habitat

Just a rhyme without a reason

Never ending maze drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

I will occupy

I will help you die

I will run through you

Now I'll rule you too!

The band played a quick bridge then the fans sang next:

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

(Sonic)

Obey your master!

(Fans)

Master!

(Spark)

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name cause ill hear you scream

Master

(Fans)

Master

(Spark)

Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master!

"Shaaa!" said Spark. Soon the band reached the outro to the song. Spark started laughing

Maniacally then everyone started laughing. After the song was over the fans went nuts.

"Thanks You Mobius!" said Sonic

"Okay music fans! I'm going to lead the next song," said Sonia

Up Next For whom the bell Tolls-Metallica


	17. For Whom The Bell Tolls Metallica

Chapter 17: For whom The Bell Tolls-Metallica

The spotlight shone on Sonia.

"Ready boys?" asked Sonia

"Ready when you are sis," said sonic giving a thumbs up.

"Okay this song is called For whom The bell Tolls! Hit it boys!" yelled Sonia

Manic hit the bass drum four times then the music started with Chris and Tails playing bass. Spark and Sonic joined in playing a fast solo to the song For Whom The bell Tolls by Metallica. Soon the drums started playing a steady beat. The fans cheered as Sonia sang the first verse beautifully.

Make his fight on the hill of an early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

On they fight

Are they right

Yes but who's to say

For a hill men would kill why they do not know

Stiffened wounds test there pride

Men of five still alive through the raing glow

Gone insane from this pain that they surely know

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

Sing it to me Mobius!

The crowd happily sang:

For whom the bell tolls!

"Absolutely!" shouted Sonia. The band played a bride that lasted for 2 measures. Once it ended Sonia continued singing:

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will

Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

Strangers now are his eyes to this mystery

He hears the silence so loud

Crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see

For whom The Bell Tolls

Time marches on

Give it to me!

The crowd did just that:

For whom the bell tolls!

"Absolutely!" said Sonia in a tough voice. The band reached the outro to the song. Spark played a fast solo that made the crowd go nuts. After the song was over the fans went insane.

"Thank you Mobius! yelled Sonia.

Up next Ameican Idiot-GreenDay


	18. American Idiot Green Day

Chapter 18: American Idiot-Green Day

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to American Idiot by Green Day. Manic and Sonia joined in playing their instruments while Chris and Tails played bass. Spark was the one who sang the first verse:

Don't wanna be an American Idiot

Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria

The subliminal mind F*** America

Sonia and Manic sang next:

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams are tomarrow

We're not he ones who're meant to follow

Well that's enough to argue

The band plays a quick bridge then Chris and Tails took over singing:

Well maybe I'm the faggot America

I'm not part of the red kneck agenda

Now everybody do the propaganda

And sing along to the new age of paranoia

Welcome to the new kin of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Televison dreams of tomarrow

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

Well that enough to argue

The music stops then Manic plays a quick drum solo then the music comes back on. The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic plays a fast solo on their guitars. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass while Sonia played a low backing rhythm on her keyboard. As the solo came to an end Sonic sang the next verse while Manic plays his drumset:

Don't wanna be an American Idiot

One nation controlled by the media

Information nation of hysteria

Sing it man!

Sonic points out to the audience who gladly sang:

It's going out to Idiot America

(Spark)

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomarrow

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

Well that's enough to argue

As the song came to an end the band reaches the outro to the song. After the song was over the band was greeted with cheers. Sonic walks up to Brian and smiles.

"Do you want to go back on Brian?" asked Sonic

"Sure," said Brian

Up next Hells Bells-ACDC


	19. Hells Bells ACDC

There was the sound of a churchbell ringing in the background. A minute later it there was another bell ringing. The fans had no cllue what was going on when they seen a churchbell hanging two feet above the stage. The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Hells Bells by ACDCk. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic joined in tapping on the hi-hat symbol 8 times then he throwed in a couple of bass/tom crashes every so often.

After 8 measures the song came to life and every band member was jamming away. The fans cheered as Brian Johnson sang the first verse:

I'm rolling thunder, I'm pouring rain

I'm comming on like a hurricane

My lightnings flashing across the sky

You're only young but you're gonna die

I wont take no prisoners wont spare no lifes

Nobodies putting up a fight

I got my bell take you to hell

I'm gonna get you Satan get you

(Sonic)

Hells Bells

Yeah, Hells Bells

You got me ringin Hells bells

Muy temperatures high, Hells Bells

Youre gonna die

The band plays a quick bridge then Brian continues singing:

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine

If you're into evil then you're a friend of mine

See my white light flashing as I split the night

Cause if goods on the left

Then I'm sticking to the right

I wont take no prisoners wont spare no lives

Nobodies putting up a fight

I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell

I'm gonna get ya, he will get you

(Tails)

Hells Bells

Yeah Hells bells

You got me ringing Hells Bells

My temperatures high, Hells Bells

You're gonna die!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a guitar solo. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic came in playing a fast drumbeat/ After the solo was over the fans went nuts and brian continued singing.

Hells Bells Satans comming to you

Hells Bells hes ringing them now

Hells Bells the temperatures high

Hells Bells across the sky

Hells Bells theyre taking you down

Hells Bells theyre dragging you around

Hells Bells gonna split the night

Hells Bells theres no way to fight yeah

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Hells Bells yeah!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled Brian. The fans roared back

Up next the closing song that ACDC has always used to end a concert-For those About to rock- The final chapter


	20. Pending Notice To All of My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
